User blog:GokūBlack10/State of the Union II
Naruto Fanon Wiki, I come to you tonight with one message which can be taken two different ways; as a grim outlook on our state, or as a stern message of hope. Take it as you will, I will be giving it now. The state of our union is poor. I like you guys. A lot. All of you. As people, you're all really decent, kind, and friendly to each other. That is the sign of a community with some real maturity in it. Other wikis say a lot about us, but, the one thing they cannot touch is the level of camaraderie on this wiki, and for that, I am thankful to each and everyone of you. Now then, here is where things start looking grim. Guys, I'm not gonna lie, there is a reason this wiki isn't viewed in the best of light. The grammar on 90% of the articles suck. To be a member of Wikia, you legally have to be 13 - plenty old enough to know how to properly use punctuation, parenthesis, and proper grammar, yet most articles lack it severely. Fix it. You guys are smart. You can do it. I'm not tolerating articles with run-on sentences, misspelled words everywhere in a day and age where, with one click, you can spell check yourself, and improper punctuation (capitalization at the beginning of sentences, etc.). Its in our Manual of Style, but it shouldn't need to be a rule. Secondly, our content sucks. Sharingan isn't the only ability out there. Nor is Rinnegan, Wood Release, Rasengan, or Chidori. It may sound hypocritical of me, since my character is an Uchiha, but when Ryun was created back in 2008, this hadn't yet become a problem. Come up with something original. The second you guys start to realize that the story of your character is more important than what they can do, is the second you will begin to REALLY have fun on this wiki. I'm tired of seeing Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha being the main cast of characters on this wiki. Its lazy and redundant. Make a Sarutobi, a Hyūga, a Nara, an Aburame, an Inzunka, or, here's a novelty idea, have your character's clan be UNKNOWN and don't give them a kekkei genkai! Those characters can be strong too, you know? It just takes smart people, and dammit, I believe you guys are smart enough if you will just try. Villages should not have names like "Uchihagakure". I mean... come on people, really? That was the most inventive name you could come up with? "Uchihakage"? Why don't you just name them "Bob". That's how creative such names are. Do those two things, and our wiki will flourish and take back its reputation. Not to mention, you will all have so much more fun. I mean, it doesn't seem like two improvements such as that will help, but it really will. I've seen it happen. Trust me on this. But, since I cannot be absolutely sure this blog will spur such actions, I've given you little choice with a new Content policy. Unlike approaches tried in the past, this does not ban certain kekkei genkai and jutsu. No, this just tells you the do's and don'ts concerning those types of articles. Comments are welcome. Come on guys. Show me what you've got and make this wiki as good as I know it can be. Category:Blog posts